Black Street Wolf
by RemiK8
Summary: Dean lives a normal life with his family and pack in South Dakota. On the day of an important dinner with his fiancé and father, a new student arrives at the high school. See inside for full summary. Updates Saturdays... hopefully.
1. Prologue

Summary: Dean lives a normal life with his family and pack in South Dakota. On the day of an important dinner with his fiancé and father, a new student arrives at the high school. When Dean catches wind of his scent something strange stirs in him. He is compelled by this stranger with beautiful blue eyes, but he doesn't want to. John, his father, doesn't want his alpha-to-be son with a human. Let alone a boy. But if Dean gets to know Castiel, he will see that he's not exactly normal either.

Prologue

Sioux Falls, South Dakota was a quiet boring town surrounded by woods. Except for the fact most residents of this seemingly normal town are werewolves. A pack. John Winchester is the leader of this pack, the alpha. He runs the town with a firm fist. Respected by all, he became the alpha after defeating the tyrannical alpha Azazel. Azazel had often taken seemingly random people from his pack and killed them for pleasure. He had John's wife taken not but six months after her second son was born. Devastated, John vowed for revenge.

John was a strong wolf, but he wasn't sure if he could take on Azazel. So for the next five years John trained in secret. Building up muscle, moving swifter, becoming truly one with his wolf. During this period he had his first son train with him as much as he could. Most of the time though Dean was at home caring for Sam. During a cool autumn evening John Winchester went to the alphas house. People who were out and about stopped to stare at him in shock.

Knocking on the door, he waited in confidence for Azazel. The door opened quickly causing a gush or air to ruffle John's hair. "What do you want Winchester," demanded Azazel. In a clear voice John spoke. "I challenge you for the position of alpha."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Rough loud cackles erupted from Azazel's chest. "Are you serious?" "Deadly," was the calm reply. "Heh, fine. I've been itching to rip your throat out anyway." What happened next was a bloody blur. Ending with loud cheers as Azazel's body was carried to be buried deep in the woods. Glancing at all the blood on the ground, John was glad he left Dean and Sam with Bobby, the now beta of the Sioux Falls Pack. When the moon rose in the sky that night, the pack ran with their new alpha.

* * *

So I don't know if I'm ever gonna finish this. :(


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean pulled into the school parking lot, the impala's engine purring. Sam chattered away about how Dean should finally take school serious, as he was a senior. "Sammy chill out. I can get by, stop worrying," Dean complained. "But Dean-" "Hey look your girlfriend Jess is waiting for you! You should get going." Sam looked over and indeed Jess was standing in front of the junior high looking around. "Fine, I'm going. Speaking of girlfriends don't forget to remind Jo about the diner tonight." Ah yes, Jo. Bobby's step-daughter. Dean's predetermined mate. It wasn't that he hated her. In fact it was the opposite. He loved her, but like a sister. He knows she has a thing for him, but he's never seen her in that light.

The dinner though, is something he is dreading. His dad wants to discuss with him and Jo about their future roles on leading the pack. He already knows though, because his dad has been drilling it into his head ever since he became the alpha. You have to have a mate and breed as soon as you can for the future of the pack. He gets it, but he doesn't want to be with Jo. It is a very disturbing thought that he's pondered about at night, before he goes to bed, for the last couple of months.

Giving Sam a tight smile he nodded. Opening the door, Sam waved a last time before jogging over to the junior high. _Friggin moose_, Dean thought fondly as he saw Sam tower over everyone at the junior high. Grabbing his stuff he climbed out of the impala. He gave a yawn as he stretched his back.

He was walking past the office on his way to the cafeteria when a sweet smell wafted through his nose. Stopping dead in his tracks he followed the scent into the office. Through the window of the principal's office he could see a boy. Of average height and weight. Dark brown hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes he ever saw, next to his moms. His skin suddenly felt warm and his heart started pounding. Startled he backed up out of the office and made for the bathroom.

Leaning heavily on the sink in the empty bathroom, he splashed cold water on his face to bring him to reality. _What the hell was that? _Dean looked up into the mirror and was startled yet again. His eyes were a striking silver. Even though silver is an uncommon werewolf eye color, yellow being common, this wasn't the source of his unease. He had gotten over that soon after he started transforming at sixteen. But that was it. His eyes only changed when he was in wolf form or when he was very enraged. So why were they silver right now?

A hand suddenly grasped his shoulder freaking him out further. "Hey Dean! Why have your eyes changed?" Charlie's curious face came into view as he turned around. "What the hell are you doing in the boy's bathroom?" Ignoring his question Charlie proceeded to size him up. Taking in his tightened jaw, tense shoulders, and furred brows she concluded he was mad. Mad at her for startling him. Quickly taking the chance to distract him she spewed out incoherent sentences. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Why are you talking about Hermione, what's a galif-whatever?" "Oh, hey look! Your eyes are back to normal."

Glancing back at the mirror he saw his apple green eyes staring back at him. Sighing in relief he turned to Charlie, "Can we just get to class?" "Fine, but you're going to tell me all about this _whatever_ at lunch." Charlie lead the way out of the bathroom towards they're first class. Even though he doesn't want to talk about it, he's glad he has someone he could talk to if he wanted. Charlie has been his best friend for as long as he can remember. Even though she was human, his dad allowed them to be close because there was no way he would get together with her. Even if she wasn't gay he wouldn't want to. She too, is like a sister to him. But if there is anyone besides Sam that he would talk to about something very personal it would be her.

Dumping his belongings on his desk, he unenthusiastically slid in his seat. English class never agreed with him. The bell rang and the teacher picked up a stack of papers. "Since for most of you this is your final year you will be writing short essays for the first half of class three days out of the week. I won't tell you which. These essays will help you with your writing skills. This is a most needed skill for exams, college admissions and scholarship applications. You will have to have adequate writing abilities for college or the workplace. The only way to get better at writing is to write." If there's anything he hates more than pop it is to write. The teacher went to the first person of every row and handed them papers to pass back. Since Dean was the last person in the row he hadn't paid attention when the papers reached him.

The image of the boy from the principal's office was what he saw when he blinked in that split second. Why did his scent smell so sweet? Why did it make his heart race? A paper being shoved in his face brought him out of his thoughts. Garth Fitzgerald IV was impatiently waiting for Dean to take the paper so he could start on his essay. Seeing his rather large ears turn red he took it from his hand with a petulant look. Pausing, he wondered what was wrong with Garth. He never got angry or even irritated. Pushing Garth's strange behavior to the back of his mind he looked at his prompt for the essay.

It read: **Changes of Life **In this essay, the student describes a moment in his/her life that significantly altered how he/she perceived or felt about something. _Well then, is this what they call irony_, Dean thought bitterly. For about thirty minutes he agonizingly tried to put words together to form a decent five paragraph essay. The rest of class seemed to fly by. Five minutes before the bell rung the sweet scent filled Dean's nose. He perked his head up as he saw the same boy from earlier open the door and walk into the classroom.

He swiftly made his way to the teacher at his desk and handed him a slip of paper. After reading the note the teacher stood up and announced, "Class. Meet Castiel Novak, he just moved into town with his older brother. He needs to be shown around the school to his classes. Dean, I've looked over his schedule and you have all the same classes with him. So you should be the one to accompany him." Dean's skin was already starting to feel uncomfortable and he hoped his eyes haven't changed. Why did have to be happening to him? He jerked his head in what resembled a nod and looked down, keeping his eyes on his desk. Charlie looked at him in concern and suspicion.

Castiel made his way to an empty desk in the front by a window. Dean took a glance at him. He noticed that he was sitting straight with an uneasy expression. _He's cute. _Wait a minute. Dean nearly fell out of his chair when he realized what he just thought. He's never looked at another guy and said, "Hey, you're cute." He's done that to plenty of girls, and saying that to a guy is wrong in his mind. Not that he has anything against other gay guys, it's just he has always had a heterosexual mentality.

The bell rang and the teacher stood up. "You will get your essays back tomorrow, graded. Don't forget about getting details on the senior class trip this semester. You are dismissed." Standing up Dean tried to make a break for the door when Charlie grabbed his arm. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Castiel was suddenly in front of him, his scent overwhelming. Dean had to take a step back. He was feeling very light headed. His instinct was telling him to take Castiel and hide him away from all these people. Castiel was looking at him with trepidation, like he could tell what Dean was thinking. Castiel's voice brought him out of his stupor, "are we going?"

His voice was deep and he would be lying if he said it didn't strike something in him. "Yeah. Come on, it's this way," was Dean's shaky reply. Pushing past Castiel he made his way down the hallway towards a case of stairs. Castiel scuffled after him while Charlie stood in bewilderment. Dean slowed down a little at the base of the stairs to let the poor boy catch up with him. When he reached Dean he seemed unruffled so he continued up the stairs. No word were spoken on the way to their class, though Dean would often catch Castiel staring at him. For some reason this pleased him. Dean was getting real tired of these things he kept feeling.

It was going against everything his brain told him, but his instincts were telling him its right. If just spending no more than seven minutes with him has had such an effect on him, he doesn't want to think about having to spend the rest of the day with him. Then the whole school week, for the rest of the year. Finally reaching the classroom on the second floor Dean turned to look at Castiel, trying to ignore how his heart skipped a beat whenever he look into his eyes. "So," he started awkwardly, "this is physics." Castiel just continued to stare at him in waiting, so Dean walked to his desk and put his head down. This was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

*REMINDER: This may never be finished, so don't get your hopes up.*

Your reviews made me very happy. You have no idea. I'm sorry it's short. I'm excited about the episode tonight so I decided to put this up. Even though I shouldn't have.


End file.
